hells_reachfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
The Haunted: Hells Reach revolves around four characters who call themselves Demon Hunters. These characters lived questionable past lives and have linked themselves to Soulstones and are now bent on liberating cursed places, surviving Hell's minions and eventually defeating Abaddon to redeem their souls and cleanse their past lives. In single player, any of the four characters can be chosen, each having unique voice and quotes during the game. However in multiplayer characters are currently chosen randomly. Jacob Appearance Jacob is an African-American man with buzz cut brown hair and brown eyes. He also has very short beard on his chin. He wears a brown coat over a dark gray priest's shirt, with a white reverend's collar. He also wears a dark hat, jeans, brown boots, a leather belt across his torso containing ammo pouches and shotgun shells, a pistol holster and additional ammo pouches on his left thigh. Personality Besides sometimes quoting the bible, Jacob isn't your regular priest. He has no qualms about using expletives and, like his colleagues, has a clear predisposition towards violence, at least in the face of monsters. He however is the only character who truly seems to believe in his goal, the three others seemingly killing monsters for their own enjoyment. Quotes * "God knows mercy, but I don't." * "I'm gonna kill every last one of you, godless suckers." * "Come a little closer, come on!" * "Kill 'em all, let God sort 'em out." Hector Appearance Hector has black hair and blue eyes. He has a rather proeminent scar across his right eye and cheek, although the eye itself appears intact. He also has a bit of stubble, mostly in the moustache area. His arms bear tribal tattoos. He wears a light brown shirt with the sleeves torn off, revealing a black t-shit underneath. He also wears green pants, black boots, a pair of brown fingerless gloves and a red bandanna. His equipment consists of various leather belts and straps and some equipment pouches, complete with a pistol holster and kneepads. Personality Hector is, as he so eloquently puts himself, "an angry man". His mercenary background suggests he was always a violent person, and that does not seem to have changed when his enemy became non-human. Taunting demons in Spanish with his raspy voice and blowing them to bits is all in a day's work for him, not necessarily in that order. Quotes * "''Alright Demon Hunters, let's hunt some fucking demons!" * "''Muchas gracias, pendejo!" * "One day we gonna look back and say this was fun." * "A bad position, somewhere between hammer and anvil." Bruce Appearance Bruce has black hair and green eyes. His three-layer top consists of a dirty white shirt, a dark brown t-shirt and a black leather vest. He wears brown pants, dark brown boots and a green knitting hat. He also has a few ammo pouches, an equipment bag and a pistol holster attached to his belt. Personality Bruce is clearly the cockiest of the characters and often gloats about the kills he does. He also seems to enjoy himself maybe just a little too much in the situation he is in, which shows that if he agreed to cleanse the world of demons, it might not exaclty be out of generosity as much as out of bloodlust. Quotes *"No time for prayers, you can't just talk these bitches out of it!" *"My bible has a trigger." *"I love it when a plan comes together!" *"Don't make me come over there..." Caleb Appearance Caleb appears significantly older than the other Demon Hunters. His hair is clean shaven and he has a green right eye, while the left eye is covered by an eyepatch. His face bears numerous scars and is ravaged by age. He has a tattoo of a dragon on the back of his head. He wears a khaki short-sleeved military-style jacket over a green shirt, black pants and brown boots. He also wears leather belts across his chest with several ammo pouches, and a pistol holster. Personality Caleb's deep voice and somewhat slow elocution make him sound like he'd fit in better in the opposing faction. More serious and collected than the other Demon Hunters, he has a very art-of-war view on things, which however does not mean he won't blurt out the occasional taunt or pun. Quotes *"You can kill the warrior, but you can't kill the war." *"I'm here to donate some blood... someone else's." *"Here's the missing nail in your coffin." *"Here is a fistful of hate!" Category:Article stubs